Why all the fighting?
by Bonehead777
Summary: No one in the Loud family is fighting that much like Lola and Lana. But why is that so? Is there more behind it or not?


**Here it is. My first little One-shot about Lola and Lana. I had implied it in my other story Is there light in the darkness? I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Why all the fighting?

It was a nice and sunny day. Lana exits the loud house she calls her home. She was on the way to the local veterinarian to help him out.

Lana loved every animal on this planet. No matter how big or small.

On her way, she saw her twin, Lola. She was talking with two other girls.

The one to the left of Lola was Roxanne. Her best friend, besides from Lana, off course.

Like Lola she was in every beauty pageant she could herself sign in.

Roxanne has light tan skin, long brown hair, and turquoise eye shadow. Her long dress was also turquoise and she wears golden hoop earrings and a crown.

On Lola's right stood someone who Lana doesn't know. So she assumed that she was new in Royal Woods.

Roxanne saw Lana and tipped Lola on the shoulder to point at her.

Lana waved at them and Lola and Roxanne waved back.

The other girl had turned around too late and just saw how Lana was disappearing behind a fence.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" she asks curiously.

Lola looked baffled and Roxanne just facepalmed.

"Eh, Sandy. That was Lola's twin sister," Roxanne explained.

The girl called Sandy was wearing a red summer dress with white dots on it. Her hair was as blonde as Lola's but as short as Luna's. And above the right side of her lip was a mole.

Sandy becomes red. "Oh, oh. I am so sorry about that. She looked like a boy from the back."

"It's okay. You're new and Lana is a tomboy after all," Lola said surprisingly calm.

"So she is the complete opposite from you?"

Before Lola could answer had Roxanne starts to talk. "Yeah, it is surprising how this two can be so different and still be the best friends. Especially when you consider how much those two are fighting. Even about the smallest things."

"Really that bad?"

Lola clears her throat. "I am still here, you know?"

"Oh, eh, sorry, Lola," apologized Roxanne.

"But is it true? Do you two seriously fight that much?" Sandy asks curiously.

"It isn't that much," answers Lola.

"Are you kidding, Lola? Last time I was at your place you two fought five times. And I was only two hours there," Roxanne says to make clear how much those two are fighting.

Lola looked angrily at Roxanne. "Okay, we fight maybe a bit often. But this is how it is when you have a sister."

"Well, I haven't seen you fighting with one of your other sisters or your brother that often."

"Wait. Other sisters? How many are you?" asks Sandy surprised.

"With Lana, I have nine sisters and one brother."

"Wow. That's a lot. And Lana is the only one which whom you fight that much?"

"Why are you asking this every time?" Lola asks seemingly annoyed.

"I'm just curious. Have you—I mean have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, you have a crush on her?"

Both girls looked baffled at Sandy.

"Are you for real?!" Lola said shocked.

"It was just an idea. Sorry about that," Sandy tries to apologize.

"Anyway, where were we?" Lola says to change the topic back.

* * *

Back home Lola jumped in her bed face forward.

'Maybe you have a crush on her?' Those words were on Lola's mind the whole time.

_What the heck? I know she is new. But how is she coming to something that stupid? She is my sister. It is normal to fight with your sisters all the time. Or is it?_

Lola let out an annoying tone and stands up again. "Maybe I should ask the others about it."

She walks out of her room and in Lori and Leni's room. To her luck was only Lori there.

As Lori notice her she waves. "Hey, sister. What's literally up?"

"Hey, Lori. Can I ask you something?" Lola asks her.

"Of course. You can ask me literally everything." Except for adult stuff, of course.

"Had you and Leni many fights with each other?"

Lori looks questioning at her little sister. "Yeah. We had fight literally a lot. Do you remember the day we had literally fight because we had bought the same dress?"

"Please don't remember me on it."

"Yeah, right," Lori says while scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"So, it is normal to fight with your sister often."

"Yeah. Of course, it is. Well, with the rest of us. But you and Lana are fighting way more often than everyone else."

"This isn't true. We don't fight every time. We fight as much as the rest and not more," Lola says angrily at Lori and stomps away.

"Eh, what literally was that?" Lori asks herself now completely confused.

* * *

The next one Lola was trying to ask was Luna. And since she was the one who sticks closest to their family name it was easy to find her. All that Lola had to do was following the loudest noise on their property.

And it was coming from the garage.

Lola walks right to the entrance of it to ask her third biggest sister. "Hey, Luna. Can I ask you some—aaaahhh."

With a loud blast from Luna's amp Lola was blown away.

"Oh, sorry little dudette. Didn't hear you there. Is everything all right?" Luna asks Lola which staggered on her legs.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Lola gave back with a trembling voice.

After she managed to collect herself again she asks Luna if she was fighting much with Luan.

"Oh, believe me. There was a lot of fighting between us. You know how she can be. Her bad puns and pranks can go too far from time to time." Luna told the young, blond girl.

"Yeah. I knew it isn't just me and Lana who fight that much."

"Are you kidding? No one fight that much as you two do. I mean, I had a lot fights with Luan but you two had already more fights as she and I in our entire life," Luna says with a big laugh.

"No. No. It can't be that worst. I don't have. I don't have!" Lola screams and running back in the house.

"What the hell does she have?" wonders Luna who stands now alone in the garage with a puzzled look on her face.

* * *

"All right. This two have to fight as much as us. They are also complete opposites from each other," murmured Lola to herself before she knocks at Lynn and Lucy's door.

"Come... in... as long... you're not... Stinkoln," it came from behind the door.

_Huh, sounds like Lincoln had again done something stupid to make Lynn angry at him,_ Lola thought and then enter the room.

Lynn did some push-ups on her side of the room while Lucy sits on her bed and reads a book.

"Hey... Lola... what... can I... do... for you?" Lynn said every time she was pushing her body up.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you two are fighting as much I and Lana do."

Both girls stopped in their doings and looked straight to Lola.

"Eh, I was just w-wondering you know," Lola says nervously.

Lynn stands up and walks to her. "Seriously. No one can fight that much or even about the smallest things like you two do."

"I only can agree with Lynn about this topic. I may not be as long on this realm as some of our other sisters but even I know that no one of us is fighting so much as you two," Lucy told her in her typical deadpan demeanor.

"Are we really fighting that often?" Lola asks defeated.

"Yeah, you do. Heck, even Lisa couldn't count anymore how often you two had a fight with each other," Lynn answered.

Oh, shoot! Lola thought and walks out of the room while letting her head hang.

"Is everything all right?" asks Lynn. But Lola didn't bother to answer it and goes back in her room.

* * *

Lola lays on her bed. Her face buried in her pillow.

_This can't be. I can't have a crush on Lana. She is my own sister not to mention that she is a girl too. Well, she actually is more of a tomboy but still, she isn't a real boy. Gosh, why did Sandy have to say that?_

Lola was still brooding so she didn't notice that her roommate had turned back.

"Hey, Lola. You're all right?" Lana asks while shaking her softly.

"Wha-what? Lana? What are you doing here?" Lola asks her confused.

"Em. Last time I checked I lived here. Remember?"

"Wasn't you at the veterinarian?"

"Yeah, but it is already time for dinner. Mom would be angry if I still was out."

"Wait, what?" Lola looked at the clock to notice with a shock that she had brooded about this all for several hours. To her it felt more like half an hour or a bit longer but not more.

"Hey, that girl that was with you and Roxanne. Is she new in town?"

"Huh? Sandy? Oh, yeah. She and her parents had moved here just some days before."

"She looked nice. Is she also such a beauty fanatic like you?"

"Hey! I'm not a fanatic!" Lola hissed at her lookalike but quickly put her hands on her mouth. "I, I'm sorry."

Lana looked surprised at Lola. "Are you okay? You seem quite a bit off today."

"Everything is all right. Why shouldn't it be all right? There is nothing wrong with me," Lola answers hastily what makes Lana just more suspicious.

Lana looks at her with a curious eye to find out what it was but soon get bored and shrugs it off. "Eh, maybe just one of your weird days."

"What do you mean by that?!" Lola again holds her mouth to stop herself from starting a fight again with Lana.

"Whatever. I'm too hungry to argue with you," Lana says and was going to the door.

"Wait!" Lola nearly screams at her what makes her jump in fright.

"Okay. What the fudge is wrong with you Lola?"

"I... it's..." Lola let out a sigh. "All right. Take a seat and I will explain it. Under one condition. You'll tell no one about it. Understood?"

Lana raises an eyebrow. But she was too curious to just go away. "All right." She sits down on her bed. "Then tell me what is going on."

Lola takes a deep breath. "Okay. This new girl, Sandy. She had first thought that you're a boy."

"What? That's it? I don't care if someone I don't know thinks I'm a boy."

"Let me finish. After Roxanne had told her who you are she also mentioned that we two are fighting very, very often. I also had asked our sisters if they are fighting that often too. But no one has so many fights as we two have."

"And? Yeah, we fight a lot. But we also figure things out and get over it."

"Well, that maybe sounds really stupid but Sandy had thought that maybe we have a—that maybe we have a crush on each other."

Lana blinked at her sister like she thought she has misheard her.

"I know that sounds ridiculous but think about it. No one in this family fight so much as we do," Lola added.

"Lola, are you crazy? We can't have a crush on each other. We are both girls," Lana gave back at her.

"I know. But you know Clyde's dads. They both are boys and are together like mom and dad."

"That's, that's something completely different," says Lana insecure.

"It isn't. They both have the same gender and love each other with no problems. So it also should work with two girls."

"So do you say you truly have a crush on me?"

"I... I don't know. I mean the way we to act against each other in some way different from others. And... and I couldn't truly say I don't have. But I also can't say that I have a crush on you."

"You always gave me bad names like frog-lover or mud-runner. Well, okay. I like the second one. But it still isn't nice."

"I, I know and I'm sorry about that. But maybe that's the reason we fight so much. How do you think about it? Can you simply deny that you have a crush on me?"

Lana hesitates. Like Lola, she couldn't say that she hasn't but also not that she has.

"It would explain so much. It—"

"If it truly is so then there is only one option to find out," Lana interrupts her sister.

"And which one would that be?" Lola asks her curiously.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We kiss each other. So we simply can find out if we have a crush or not."

"What?" Lola looks shocked at her sister. She wasn't sure if it is such a good idea.

"Do you have a better idea to find out if we have or not a crush?"

Lola thought about it but couldn't come up with something else.

She sighs, "All right. But not a word to anyone else. What happens in this room stays in this room. Okay?"

Lana nodded. Than they coming nervously closer to each other.

"All-all right. How do we do this? I never had kissed someone before," Lana asks. With every second she got more and more nervous.

"Me neither. But I had watched enough TV for it. Do how I tell you," Lola says while a slight blush lays on her cheeks.

Lana nodded. First, Lola lays her hands on Lana's shoulders and she has to lay hers on Lola's waist.

They close their eyes and then coming closer and closer. Both are nervous to no end so they moved their heads slowly.

It felt like an eternity for them but then finally their lips unite. First, it was strange but after the first two seconds, it wasn't that bad after all.

Suddenly the door opens and the oldest Loud sister comes in.

"Hey, you two. Dinner is—"

Lori froze in place about the view and so did Lola and Lana. Pure shock in their faces.

"Eh. It, it's not what it looks like," Lola said while waving her arms in front of her.

"We had played and then accidentally run into each other. That's what you've seen," Lana tried to explain the scenario.

"O M G. Is that the reason you have asked us about the fighting? Did you thought you two may have literally a crush on each other?"

"N-no! That's ridicules. Lana had said we just run into each other," Lola said angrily.

"Oh, relax you two. We all had these thoughts at one point in our life."

"You what?" it came from both in unison.

"Yeah. Me and Leni. Luna and Luan. Even Lynn and Lucy had thought say may have a crush on each other and had tried to kiss. This is absolutely normal. Girls. There is no reason to be embarrassed about it."

"B-b-but what with the fighting?" Lola asks baffled.

"You two are twins. I think the bond between you two is even closer as with Leni and me or the others. That's the reason you two fight so much. Well, anyway. Dinner is ready. I will tell mom you two need a minute or two," Lori giggles.

Then she let out a dreamily sigh, "Good old memories. Maybe I ask Leni if she wants to try it again just for old times' sake," she says out loud while reveling in old memories as she goes.

Lola and Lana look at each other. First, there was silence between them. But then Lana found her words again.

"Can you believe that?"

"I have heard it with my own ears but I can't."

"Our own big sisters. Kissing each other as we had done."

Then again, silence. And after some seconds both fell to the ground in pure laughter.

"Oh boy. We both truly had thought we had a crush on each other," Lola says while still laughing.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy. But you know what is even funnier?"

"No. What?"

"Just try to imagine Lynn and Lucy in our situation. I mean Lori and Leni? That sounds believable. But those two?"

That managed to make Lola laugh her ass off.

After both couldn't laugh any longer because their stomach hurts they got up.

"Oh wow. What a crazy moment. That was definitively something," Lana says while wipes a tear from her eye.

"Yeah. I agree with you. I don't think we will forget that so far."

"For sure. Okay, Lols. Let us go before dinner get cold."

"Go ahead. I'll come in a few seconds."

"All right." Lana didn't neat to be told twice and goes to the door.

"Lana?"

"Huh?" She turned around to look at her sister.

"You know. For a tomboy, this wasn't a bad kiss. It was nice for my first kiss."

Lana was surprised but smiled at her. "You aren't that bad either. For a fancy-schmancy wannabe princess. I also am happy my first kiss was a good one."

Then she left her sister alone. Lola still stood there in the room. "What a day." She softly touched her lips. "Actually, I wanted Lincoln to be my first one. But I'm happy that it was you, Lana."

* * *

**Truly, what a day for the twins. Well, mostly for Lola since she had also all the talking with her sisters. This was a funny, little idea that just popped in my head one day and I thought to myself, why not? Especially after I got this good opportunity to hint it in my main story. So yeah. This takes place in my main story. But long before all the stuff had happened. As everything was still fine. Anyway, I hope you like this one. You can tell me in the reviews about you like it or not. Critique is always good to become better.**

****Stay tuned and have a great day.****


End file.
